David Dearest
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Credit goes to Boris Yeltsin for this idea. When Alex accidently changes herself into a one year old, David finds himself to be her daddy until she changes back to normal.
1. Baby Alex Arrives

**AN: This idea came from a fellow reader. If he/she is reading this, thanks a lot and keep the ideas coming!**

**Chapter One: Baby Alex Arrives**

David and his sister were sitting on their living room couch arguing over the remote control, fighting s any brother and sister would do.

"It's my turn, so let go." David said, snatching the remote from his little sister Lynn.

"Back off, Wolfie, it's my turn, so go lick yourself in a corner." Lynn shot back, snatching the remote from him. Villo, being in the kitchen reading the magazine, sighed, and took off his glasses, and hopped down on all fours, and growled as he made his way to the living room, muttering about how he will never get a moments peace until he was dead. As he reached the living room, he saw David giving Lynn a noogie.

"Okay, teenagers, care to tell me what's wrong, or do you want me to leave you alone so that you two can kill each other?" Villo asked sitting down.

"Wolf boy won't let me watch TV!" Lynn said, straining against the headlock that her older, more muscular brother had on her. Villo sighed and just stared at them. These two kids were far from normal. David Falcone, the older brother, was an S-Class wolf demon, who wore a headband over his head whenever he left the house to hide his third jagan eye. Lynn Falcone, the little sister who both Villo and David thought was dead up until 6 months ago, was a psychic and that's how she found them out here in New York.

Snapping back to reality, Villo growled, and snatched the remote from their grasps with his lion teeth. Sitting on the floor, he glared at them.

"Jesus, why don't you too just be quiet?" Villo griped. "If it isn't one thing, it's something with you two. Please, be quiet until I am done okay?"

"Yes, Sir Hairy." David answered.

_He thinks that just because he is a powerful demon, he can order people like me around_. Villo thought as he walked back towards the kitchen. David and Lynn plopped themselves on the couch. Wiping Villo's saliva from the remote, he continued to flip though the channels until angry knocks from their front door disturbed them.

"Answer the door, please." Lynn told her brother. Growling, he got up and answered the door. Before he could say a word, a young girl with black hair rushed past him, growling and muttering. Alex Russo, also David's girlfriend, plopped herself right next to Lynn.

"Come in." David said, slamming the door. He walked to the couch, and nearly pushed his little sister off of it so he could sit next to her. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"My parents won't let me stay at home alone because they think that I am not mature enough." Alex said in a huff. "What could happen if I am left alone for a few hours?"

"Well," Villo began, poking his head out from the kitchen. "If memory serves me right, the last time you were left home alone, you were kidnapped, and me and David had to rescue you, right?"

"Thank you, Villo." David answered sarcastically.

"No problem. That's what I am here for." Villo smiled. Alex sighed, and turned to David.

"You think I am mature, right?" Alex asked. David gulped, and decided that he had to do what he had to do.

Lie.

"Yes, I think that you are." David said. Alex smiled, and kissed him. Lynn grunted, and stood up.

"Jesus, why don't you tell her what you really think about her maturity?" Lynn said. Alex scooted away from him and stared at him with a look of anger.

"Excuse me?" Alex said staring right at him. David looked at his sister with a 'I'm going to kill you later' look.

"David doesn't think you are mature at all." Lynn said, smiling evilly. Alex took one last look at him, grabbed Lynn's wrist, and walked towards Lynn room. David stood there, and sighed.

_Women. _David thought.

* * *

"So they don't think that I am mature, huh, well, I will show them!" Alex said to her self. Lynn looked eerily at her friend, knowing that she has something up her sleeve. Alex smiled and pulled her spell book out of her backpack, and opened it on the floor.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Lynn asked. Alex eyes widened and a grin grew across her face.

"This is the spell that I am looking for!" Alex said. She pulled out her wand, and waved it around her, and an orb surrounded her, and a flash engulfed the room. Lynn was blown towards the wall, and she sat up, but Alex was gone. Lynn looked all around the room, and didn't see any sign of the black haired wizard girl.

"What's going on?" David said, appearing in the doorway, looking concerned.

"Alex performed a spell, and now she is gone." Lynn said, rubbing her sore head.

David stood in the middle of the room before he felt something tugging on his leg. He looked down, and saw Alex. But something was different, she wasn't the same as before...

She was now a 1-year old baby.

"Daddy." Alex said, reaching her little arms sigaling for David to pick her up. David stared at his sister, scared. David did the one thing most guys would do in this situation.

He fainted.

* * *

**AN: Great, he's a father. Next time, the rest of the Russo family finds out about the little predicament. R&R!**


	2. Meet the Parents Again

**AN: Now the Russo clan gets to meet Baby Alex. Lord help us all...**

**Chapter Two: Meet the Parents....Again**

_What a very weird dream. _David thought as he sat up on the floor. He must of passed out from lack of sleep, or something. Anyway, when he sat up, he noticed a small black haired girl sitting on his chest. Upon their eyes meeting, the little girl squealed and hugged the wolf demon. Then it struck him that this wasn't a dream, this was real, and to make matters worse, this little girl thought that he, a 16-year-old wolf demon was her father.

"Hi, daddy!" The little girl squealed. David picked her up on his thigh and looked towards his sister, who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Glad to see that you are okay." Lynn said. "Now, what about your 'daughter', big bro?"

"Ha ha." David responded. "Well, first, we have to find a way to change her back. Do you know how?"

"No, and the spell book isn't of any luck either." Lynn said, throwing Alex's spellbook to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Villo said, appearing in the doorway. He looked up, and saw that David was holding a little girl, with very familiar black hair.

"David who is that you are holding?" Villo asked.

"His daughter." Lynn blurted out, laughing all over again. David shot his little sister a death glare, and looked at Villo, who's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Your...daughter?" Villo said, trying to grasp the situation. "How in the blue hell did you have a child with Alex!?"

"This IS Alex, Villo." David told his half lion, half human friend. Villo sat on the floor, still sort of dumbfounded by the recent events.

"Any clue on how to change her back?" Villo asked after a long and very tense silence.

"Nope, none." David said, sitting on Lynn's bed with Alex right on his lap. Villo sighed and walked right over to his friend, stopping when he reached his feet. Alex began to climb all over David as he sat there trying to think of a way to change his girlfriend back to normal.

"How are you going to tell her parents?" Villo asked. David felt his heart skip a beat. Her parents. The one thing that he never thought of. They were already on the fence about Alex dating him because he was a wolf demon, and this would make them hate him all the more. But Jerry and Theresa were forgiving people, right? Right? RIGHT!?

"Crap, I never thought about that." David said, leaning back on the bed. Alex began to pat his head playfully.

"Well, if there is a way to change her back, they would know." Villo said. "Time to go find out!"

"Damn, I am going to have to bring their once 16 year old daughter, who is now 1, back and face their wrath?" David asked in a semi frightened tone.

"Yep, good luck with that." Lynn said, patting his knee carefully, and walking away.

David, in lightning quick fashion, grabbed her wrist before she reached the door and the exit of the room.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"Dude, what's up?" Lynn said, snatching her arm away from her brother.

"I am not going to face the music alone. You are coming with me to help explain this." David said, nodding his head towards his 'daughter', who was now jumping on the bed.

"Alex, please, no jumping on the bed." David said. Alex stopped jumping, and crawled off the bed, now fascinated by the giant 'kitty' in the room. Alex smiled, and grabbed a chunk of Villo's hair, and yanked. Villo let out a loud roar, and Alex ran to hide behind David, who was now giggling himself.

"Okay, now I am ready." David said, laughing. "Now we can go."

"Fine with me, be careful, and keep that hell spawn away from me from now on." Villo said leaving the room. David scooped up his daughter, and with Lynn in tow, walked out the front door.

* * *

It wasn't a block away from their house that the baby was sound asleep in David's arms. Lynn smiled as Alex slept silently against his shoulder. It really was a sight to behold. Lynn wondered if Alex and David had a child, would it look like Alex, or David, or a mixture of both. That was the future, now he had to break the news to Jerry and Theresa that their daughter was now an one year old toddler again.

"Well, there's Waverly Place." David said as the sandwich shop that the Russo's owned came into view. David felt his feet turn to lead as he set all three of his eyes (including his Jagan) on the Russo's Domain.

"Ready?" Lynn said to her brother.

"No." David said anxiously.

"Good, come on." Lynn said, literally pushing her brother, minding the child he was carrying, towards the sandwich shop.

* * *

Lynn cautiously opened the front door to the Russo residence, and saw that Theresa was in the kitchen, and Jerry was sitting on the couch. Lynn calmly closed the door behind her, getting Jerry's attention.

"Hey, Lynn, where's Alex?" Jerry asked her.

"About that. How good of a mood are you guys in?" Lynn asked.

"A great one, why do you ask?" Theresa said, standing by her husband.

"No reason." Lynn responded. The front door opened, and in walked David, but he wasn't alone. Holding on to his hand was Alex, but that wasn't what got the Russo's attention. She was a lot smaller. In fact, she was an infant.

Jerry and Theresa glared at the infant that was there daughter, and looked at David with a questioning look.

"Ahh, why so serious?" David asked as they continued to glare at him.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so now Jerry and Theresa know that Alex is a baby. Next time, the parents question David, and Justin and Max are introduced to their little sister. Keep on R&R! **


	3. Informal Explanations

**AN: David know must explain how Alex is a baby to The Russo family, and prepare to see the havoc that baby Alex can wreak.**

**Chapter Three: Informal Explanations**

David stood there, holding Alex's hand as her parents just stared at the little one year old who was staring around the shop in utter curiosity. David stood there, watching Jerry's and Theresa's reaction very carefully. David knew that there was going to be questions that needed to be answered, and he had to said something. Before he could think anymore, Jerry spoke up to David.

"David, would you like to explain how my daughter is now a one year old again?" Jerry asked in a tone that suggested that he was angry. David didn't break, however, and he answered with a regular tone.

"Well, she came over to my house this morning, ranting about how you guys won't leave her alone because you don't think that she is mature enough. Then, from Lynn told me, she tried to make herself older, but she changed herself into a one year old by mistake." David said calmly.

Jerry and Theresa shared a look with each other, and then looked back at little Alex. Jerry kneeled down to look at Alex, and she began to squeeze his hand harder.

"Alex, do you know who your father is?" Jerry asked in a sweet tone.

"He is." Alex said, pointing to David. David sighed as he knew this was going to get him another round of questions.

"She thinks that you are her father?" Theresa asked David. David slowly nodded his head yes, and Theresa threw her hands up in frustration.

"How is that possible?" Jerry asked the teen.

"I don't know." David answered. "I really have no idea on how that is at all possible. But what I really want to know is how to change her back to normal. You do know how to do that, right?"

Jerry and Theresa both shared a look that told David that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Well, something like this will need a wizard doctor for, and we will have to signal for one to arrive. Until then, looks like you are going to have to take care of her." Jerry said.

"Wait, why me?" David asked them.

"She doesn't remember who we are, so you are going to have to take care of her because she knows who you are!" Theresa said. David looked down at the little infant, who smiled sweetly at him. David sighed as he knew that this was going to be a real blast, and by blast, he meant this was going to be hell on earth...

* * *

As soon as David got home with baby Alex and Lynn, Alex made it clear that she was hungry, and when she made it clear, she yanked David's hair, and that made him drop what he was doing to feed her, which was challenging on more ways than one.

For example, David had to find something for the little infant to eat. Villo and Lynn were having a blast watching the teenage demon run around frantically trying to find something that the baby can both chew, and swallow safely.

Next, came the challenge of actually feeding her. Which was damn near impossible to do. David began to feed her the ice cream (which was the only thing that she would eat, go figure), and to his amazingly bad luck, she didn't get a drop on herself, but he was covered in ice cream. Both Lynn, and Villo fought back laughter as David now had ice cream in his hair and all over his face.

"How did that happen?" Lynn asked as he stood there dripping ice cream all over the floor.

"I don't even know." David said. "I was feeding her, and the next moment, this happened. I am so going to be glad when this is over."

"You still have a while to go so just grin and bear it." Lynn said with a comforting smile. Before David could answer her, a knock interrupted him. Lynn gave him a confused look, and answered the door. To his surprise and angst, Justin and Max entered the home.

"Where is she?" Justin asked, grinning like a hyena. David sighed as he met with the two wizard brothers.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Max asked, referring to David being covered in ice cream.

"Alex." David growled. Justin and Max shared a glance, and burst out with laughter. David felt himself grow with anger, and he wanted for these idiots to shut up, and give himself some peace.

"Awww. Look at her, she looks so cute." Justin said in a baby voice.

"Wow, now I am a big brother. Nice!" Max added. David was ready to be rid of these morons and get some sleep.

"I am going to give you two until the count of five to beat it." David said in a 'I mean it' tone.

"Dude, we are just having some fun, chill out and relax." Max said.

"FOUR."

"Alright we are gone." Justin said, grabbing his brother by the shoulder, and leaving through the front door.

"Now that is done, now what are you going to do?" Lynn said, turning to her brother.

"Lay Alex down for a nap." David said, turning to Alex, but she wasn't there anymore.

"As soon as I find her." David said to himself.

* * *

**AN: Great, now he has to find Alex. R&R to find out if he will succeed! **


	4. Nap Time For Little Alex

**AN: Alex disappeared somewhere in his house. David, trying to be a good father, must find her.**

**Chapter Four: Nap Time For Little Alex**

David looked all over for little Alex. He went into the basement, wondering if she managed to somehow crawl downstairs. He ran downstairs, and looked around for the tiny toddler, but found no sign of the little girl. David ran back upstairs, and ran right into Lynn and Villo. They were also helping him look for Alex.

"Any luck?" David asked them both.

"Nope. None." Lynn said.

"I looked where I thought she would be, but now luck." Villo said, calmly.

"Man! Where could she be?" David said, growing more and more worried by the moment. David sat back on the couch, and placed his hand on his forehead. As soon as he did, his mind gave him an brilliant idea.

"My jagan." David said. "I'll use my jagan to find her." David jumped off the couch, and took off his headband, reveling his Jagan eye. Lynn and Villo watched as the eye glowed, and David calmly opened his eyes.

"She's in my room." David said calmly.

"Wait, why would she be there?" Lynn asked.

Villo walked to David's room door, and calmly pushed it open. David and Lynn saw the little child calmly sitting in front of David's TV, calmly watching cartoons.

"Thank god that she is right there." David said, letting out a sigh of relief. David calmly went beside the little child, and sat right next to her. After about five minutes, little Alex let out a yawn.

"Getting tired?" David asked her.

Alex gave him a little nod, and walked over to him. David smiled, and picked her up. He placed her in his bed, and tucked her in. David gave her a quick peck on the forehead, and before he left...

"Tell me a story." Alex said sleepily.

"A story? About what?" David asked her.

"About you and me." Alex said sweetly. David thought about it, and he knew about the perfect story to tell her.

"Okay." David began. "Once upon a time, there was this beautiful young girl by the name of Alex Russo was sitting at home by herself. Out of nowhere, someone knocked on her door. Before she knew it, she was taken hostage by a evil wizard named Merlin. Not knowing what to do, her parents called and enlisted the help of two friends, guess who names they were?"

"Who?" Alex asked.

"David and Villo." David said.

"Just like your name!" Alex squeaked.

"Yeah," David said, continuing the story. "Anyway, David and Villo tracked down Alex, and found her in a basement of a house. David, being the brave man he was, went down there, and saved Alex before any harm came onto her."

"Then what happened?" She asked.

"Well, as they were traveling back to New York, Alex and David started to have feelings for each other." David said.

"What are feelings?" Little Alex asked.

"Feelings are what you have for a certain someone." David said. "These feelings can be good or bad."

"How were David's feelings towards Alex?" Little Alex asked.

"He knew that he liked her a lot, and she felt the same way." David answered.

"Did they end up happily ever after?" Little Alex asked.

"Yeah, they did." David said softly.

"Good." Little Alex yawned. She turned over, and went to sleep. David smiled and sat next to her. David smiled, and placed his head to the head board. Before he knew it, he nodded off to sleep...

* * *

"It's been a while." Lynn said, looking towards her older brother's room.

"Alex is probably sleep, so he is probably sitting with her, that's all." Villo said.

"I'm going to see." Lynn said walking towards David's door.

"Don't wake them." Villo whispered. Lynn lloked back, and nodded. She quietly opened the door, and saw David, sound asleep next to little Alex. Lynn smiled silently, and closed the door,, deciding to let them sleep.

* * *

**AN: Awww. Okay, next chapter, David takes Alex for a walk, and runs into his ex, Gigi Hollingsworth. **


	5. A Walk in the Park

**AN: David decides to take his daughter to the park, where he runs into the last person he expects to, his ex girlfriend, Gigi Hollingsworth.**

**Chapter Five: A Walk in the Park**

David rolled over, and let out a really loud loud in fact, he woke himself up. David bolted up, and looked around. Little Alex, who was asleep right by him, was gone. In a panic, David threw back the sheets, and looked to see if she was under them. She wasn't. David leapt off the bed, and looked under it, and besides a lot of crap and junk covered in dust, there was no Alex. David looked up, and saw that his door was open. Filled with dread and fear, David opened it. He looked out, and he let out a sigh of relief**. **Alex was sitting on Lynn's lap, and she was watching TV with her.

"What are you doing up?" David asked the little toddler. Little Alex looked at him and smiled sleepily. She opened her mouth to speak, but all she did was yawn. David scratched towards his Jagan eye. He yawned himself, and sat next to the two of them. Little Alex crawled off of Lynn's lap, and sat on David's lap.

"So, what happened while I was out?" David asked his sister sleepily.

"Nothing really." Lynn answered. "William called, and said that you left something over his house. He's not going anywhere today, so he said that you can swing by and grab it."

"Great." David said. He looked down towards Little Alex, and asked her, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes." Little Alex responded.

"Come on." David said, grabbing her hand. Little Alex followed her "dad" out of the door. Lynn waved them off, and went back to watching TV.

* * *

As soon as David stopped in front of William's apartment, something had occurred to him. William didn't know that Alex was know a baby. William was going to be very surprised to say the least. David held on to Little Alex's hand a little bit harder as William's front door opened. As William greeted David, his eyes went right to Little Alex.

"David, who is this?" William asked.

"My daughter." David replied without. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, William's eyes went wide.

"Your daughter!?" William gasped. He looked at the little girl again. He saw the resemblance between Alex and the little girl.

"David, this girl looks just like Alex." William said. "David, did you and Alex...you know.."

"No." David growled. "This little girl looks like Alex because it is ALEX."

"Okay, you had me going there." William said. "So, care to tell me what happened?"

"Alex wanted to prove to her parents that she was old enough to stay by herself, so she tried to make herself older, but she ended up being a one year old." David explained to his friend.

"So, is there any way to change her back?" William asked him.

"Her parents are working on it." David said.

"Really? How did they take the news?" William asked laughing softly.

"Surprising well." David said. He looked down towards Little Alex, and asked William, "I was thinking about taking Little Alex here to the park. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure. Beats the hell out of sitting here playing video games all day." William said, grabbing a shirt, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

The cool spring air was perfect for an outing in the park. David was walking through the park with an hyperactive little girl on his arm. David sat on the bench as he let Little Alex walk and play a few feet away from him and William. As she played, David and William watched and talked amongst themselves.

"David, this makes you think, doesn't it?" William said.

"About what?" David asked.

"Having kids." William replied. "I know that you really love Alex, and I want to know has that thought crossed your mind?"

"All the time." David answered. "I really love her. But I fear that once we grow up and get older, she won't want someone like me anymore. I can't lose her again."

"You won't." William reassured her. "She loves you too, and you are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, yeah." David said. He stood up, and stretched. He looked towards Little Alex and back to William.

"You are probably right." David said. He saw William glanced behind David, and back towards him with a look of angst on his face.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"Trouble's coming." William said, pointing behind him.

"Let me guess, she has blonde hair, and is my ex girlfriend." David said.

"Bingo." William said. David gritted his teeth, he knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Hello, Gigi." David said, turning around to face her.

"David."Gigi answered with some bitterness in her voice.

"What brings you here?" David asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I am surprised that Alex let you off the leash so you can run around." Gigi said.

"Well, you better get inside because the weather man said that it might rain and we all know that witches hate rain." David shot back.

"Burn!" William shouted.

Before David could say something else, he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down, and saw Little Alex standing there, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sleepy, Daddy." Little Alex said in a tired voice. David lifted the little girl up, and she hugged him, and went to sleep on his shoulder.

"Daddy!?" Gigi squeaked in disbelief. "This is your daughter!? Oh...my...GOD!!! Alex Russo was knocked up! Man! Everyone is going to hear about this!"

David handed Alex to William, and gave him a nod. David placed his hand on Gigi's skull, and his jagan flashed. William saw Gigi fall to the ground, and lay still.

"David, what-"

"I wiped her memory of today." David said looking around. "Let's get out of here before someone notices us.

William shrugged, and while still holding Little Alex, he followed David.

* * *

**AN: Okay. Next time, The Russos find a way to change Alex back to normal. Will it work? Read and find out!**


	6. Almost Normal

**AN: Alex gets changed back to Normal. Well...almost normal.**

**Chapter Six: Almost Normal**

David sat on his living room couch as Little Alex was on the living room floor, playing a game with some legos that David had found earlier. As David calmly looked at the little toddler version, and smiled as any proud would do. He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head as she played. David thought that being a father was getting easy, but it was not going to end like that, as he was soon going to figured it out. Little Alex looked at David, and walked over to him.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." Little Alex said, rubbing her eyes.

David sighed, and picked up his little girl. He walked her into his room, and placed her on his bed. He covered her up, and left the room, closing the door silently so that he wouldn't disturb her. David walked back into the living room right in time to see Louis come in. Louis still had no idea that Little Alex was a baby.

"So, how was everything today?" Louis asked, sitting his work bag down.

"Louis, buddy, we have a very big surprise for you." Villo said, smiling like a chimp.

"Why, what is it?" Louis asked, still smiling slightly.

"Someone in this room is a daddy." Villo said, stealing a look at David.

"Villo, did you-" Louis said, raising an eyebrow towards his friend.

"No. HIM." Villo said, pointing a finger towards David. Louis's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he stared at him.

"David, did you and Alex, do it?" Louis asked.

"No." David said, pointing to his room. Louis quizzically went into David's room, saw the little girl sleeping in his bed, and calmly went back to meet with David and Villo.

"David, that girl looks just like Alex." He said, looking directly at him.

"She looks like Alex because she is Alex." David answered.

"How did that happen?" Louis asked.

"Alex wanted to make herself a little bit older, so she did a spell that accidently turned her into a baby." David replied.

"Wow, that's nuts." Louis laughed. "Anyway, how are you going to change her back?"

"That's up to her parents, not us." David responded.

"So all we are going to do is sit here and wait for the phone call?" Louis said, putting his hands on his waist.

"Looks like it." David said, sitting on the couch. "Looks like it."

* * *

David was sitting on his couch, watching TV with Villo. Little Alex was still asleep. David yawned as the phone rang. Villo watched as he picked up the receiver.

"Yeah?" David said. "You did? Thanks! Bring it over!" David slammed down the receiver in excitement.

"Who was that?" Villo asked his friend.

"Justin and Max are bringing over the potion that will change Alex back to her normal age." David said.

"Will it work?" Villo asked.

"Honestly? I doubt it." David said.

* * *

"Okay, here's the potion." Justin said, handing a bottle of red liquid to David. David had Alex on his lap, and she was looking nervous. David eyed the bottle suspiciously, and looked back towards Justin and Max.

"This will work, right? Nothing bad is going to happen to her?" David asked.

"It's guaranteed to work." Justin said.

"I bet our lives on it." Max answered confidently.

"Deal." David responded, popping the lid off and shoving the bottle in Alex's mouth.

"Wait, what?" Justin asked. But before he could say another word, Alex began to glow, and David sat her on the couch, and the four teenagers moved out of the way, watching the potion take its effect on Alex. When the coast cleared, Alex was back to normal, sitting on the couch, looking at them suspiciously.

"It worked!" David said, hugging Alex tightly. It wasn't until David broke the hug that he learned that something was wrong.

"Um, who are you?" Alex asked David. David stared wide eyed at her, and looked at her two brothers, who were backing towards his front door.

"Alex, you don't know who this is?" Villo asked, pointing directly at David.

"No. And I don't know who or what you are." Alex said to Villo. Villo pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked at his demon friend, who he could tell wanted to murder The Russo Brothers.

"David, your eye is twitching." Villo said.

* * *

**AN: Good news, Alex is back to normal. Bad news, she lost her memory. Read to find out what happens next!**


	7. Alex Who?

**AN: Alex is back to her normal age, but she has no memory of who she is. Now the people who know her best must help her get her memory back. I can honestly say that it won't be easy.**

**Chapter Seven: Alex Who?**

Alex sat on the couch looking around at the apartment like she has never been there before. Due to her memory loss, that was probably the best explanation that they were able to give. David stood there, vein throbbing in his head from absolute fury. Villo and Lynn calmly backed away, knowing that David was about to lose his cool. He lost Alex once before, and both Lynn and Villo knew what he was like when that happened. David turned to the Russo brother's, Justin and Max, who were looking at each other in confusion.

"Justin, Max. Care to tell me why my girlfriend has no recollection on who I am!?" David growled, in a voice shaking with anger, and so only that the two of them could hear him.

"I don't know!" Justin answered. "We followed the formula to the letter! I have no idea how this had happened! I had Max add the ingredients-"

"Max?" David asked, raising an eyebrow. Justin nodded, and before he spoke again, he realized his mistake, and looked at his brother.

"Max, what did you do?" Justin asked as he and David eyed him with suspicion and anger.

"Nothing." Max answered, not looking at them directly in the eyes.

"Max. Tell me what happened, because I will find out eventually." David said.

"Well..." Max began. "I accidently dropped the bottle."

"What?" Justin said blankly.

"Twice." Max finished. Justin looked back at David, and saw that he grew even more angrier. Justin backed away, and grabbed Max by the shoulder.

"On my cue, run." Justin whispered. He slowly inched towards the front door, and before they could even touched the knob...

"You aren't leaving until we find a way to get her memory back to normal." David barked over his shoulder. Justin and Max sat on the couch, looking defeated. David began to pace as a million thoughts ran through his mind.

Jerry and Theresa weren't going to take it much better, let me tell you.

* * *

Jerry and Theresa sat on their couch, looking at their daughter in absolute disbelief. David stood near the door, and watched in amusement as their children were trying to frantically explain themselves to their parents.

"How could you wipe your sister's mind?" Jerry asked them.

"It was an accident! Honest!" Max answered back. David let out a chuckle. It was nice to see someone get chewed out that wasn't him. Jerry looked over towards his direction.

"I take it that you think something is funny about this, huh?" Jerry shot over at him. David looked up at the Russo head of the household.

"Honestly, a little bit, yeah." David answered calmly.

"Well, this is your fault after all." Jerry said, crossing his arms. David raised his eyebrow, and took a step towards him.

"Excuse me?" David said, anger raising in his voice. Jerry looked at him like he hit a nerve of David's.

"Yeah, ever since you became a demon, you have brought nothing but trouble to us, and now, look what you did." Jerry said, poking David in the chest.

"Jerry, I am warning you. Stop." David said, trying to hold his anger back before he did something that he was going to regret.

"Really, like what?" Jerry asked him in a cocky voice.

"This." David answered. Before Jerry could react, David cocked his arm back, and punched Jerry in the face. Jerry fell to the floor, knocked out cold. David sighed and left the Russo home, knowing that he still had to find a way to get Alex's memory back. He knew that he wasn't going to be welcomed back here for a while, though...

* * *

**AN: Next time, David and his sister go into Alex's mind, and they find out some VERY interesting things. R&R!**


	8. Memories

**AN: David goes into Alex's mind to recover her memories. While he is there, he finds out some things that he is surprised to know.**

**Chapter Eight: Memories**

David calmly closed his door, and as soon as he turned around, he was faced with a questioning look from all three of his family members.

"Okay, what did you do know?" Louis asked, crossing his shoulders.

"Man, why do you think that I did something?" David asked defensively.

"Dude, we know you. We are your family." Lynn said, poking her head over the couch. Villo nodded and walked over to him.

"Well, let's just say I don't think that I will be able to head back to the Russo's anytime soon." David said skeptically. Louis and Villo let out a collective groan.

"Aw man, what did you do know?" Louis groaned.

"I...sort of knocked Jerry out." David said, bashfully.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, he sort of gotten on my nerves, and the next thing I knew, I clocked him." David said, trying to defend his actions.

"Dude." Lynn said, barely visible from behind the couch. "Not cool."

"Anyway, I know of a way to get Alex's memory back." David said, quickly changing the subject.

"Really? How?" Villo asked.

"I am going to go into her mind tonight, and walk her through her memories." David said.

"Tonight?" Louis asked, "Why not do it now?"

"One, I need her to be asleep, and two, after what I did to Jerry, he might be a little angry with me." David said, brushing his black hair back with his taped arm.

"You think!?" Louis screeched at him.

* * *

David sat quietly on his bed. Everyone else was sleep in their own beds, but he was wide awake. David knew exactly what he was going to do in order to get Alex's memory back. He was going to go into her dreams, and restart her memories. David took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened his Jagan eye. He was soon warped into the mind of his girlfriend, who had no idea who he was or if he was even there.

He looked around, and saw that he was in a field of flowers, and he knew that she was around here somewhere. As soon as he walked far enough, he saw her sitting on a bench. David took a small breath and approached her.

"Hey." David said softly. Alex turned around, and smiled lightly at him.

"Hello, David, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." David answered, rubbing the back of his head. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure." Alex said, patting an area next to her. David calmly sat next to her, and looked at her. It was really killing him that she couldn't remember who he was, after everything that they had gone through, she couldn't remember him. Before David could speak, everything went black.

"What's going on?" Alex said, grabbing David's arm out of fear.

"I don't know, but stay close." David answered. David used his Jagan, and noticed that they weren't in any danger, not yet anyway. Before they knew it, they were in a hospital, and David knew exactly when this was.

"Why are we in a hospital?" Alex asked him.

"I remember this." David said. "Look."

David and Alex watched as Villo and Alex were outside a hospital room, talking.

"_What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Alex asked Villo._

"_Trust me, he does." Villo said, smiling._

"_Really? How do you know?" Alex asked, crossing her arms._

"_Look, I have been helping raise David since he was a little tyke. And after everything that had happened with you two lately, it is obvious that he really likes you." Villo said._

"_Thanks." Alex told him. She looked towards the hospital room, and back towards Villo._

"_Go on." Villo said, nudging her leg. Alex and Villo walked in and stood at the doorway, and before they could announce their presence, David told Louis how he felt about her._

"_Okay, I admit it. I really like_ _her. I liked her ever since me and Villo went to go save her, okay!?" David all but yelled at Louis._

"_Ahem." Villo said drawing their attention. David and Louis looked up, and saw Villo and Alex standing there, Alex was slightly blushing. _

_David grabbed Louis' shirt and brought him to ear level. "You set me up, you son of a bitch."_

"_I swear that I didn't know." Louis said smiling. "We'll leave you two alone to talk." Louis and _

_Villo walked out of the room, leaving David and Alex to talk._

"_Hey." Alex said softly._

"_So, how much of that did you hear?" David asked._

"_Everything." Alex said._

_Crap, David thought._

"_I like you, too." Alex said._

"_Okay, so what happens know?" David asked._

"_This." Alex walked over and kissed David on the lips._

Before David and Alex could say a word to each other, the scene went black

* * *

David and Alex stood in the darkness. David couldn't look at her. If that didn't bring back her memory of him and their family, it would destroy him. He had to know.

"Alex, do you remember me?" David asked fearfully. Alex looked at him for a moment, and walked towards him. David stood still for a moment, and before he could react, she kissed him.

"You are the only one that I ever loved." Alex said softly. David smiled as she kissed him again.

* * *

**AN: She has her full memory back! Final chapter is up next!**


	9. All Ends Well?

**AN: Just a little short chapter to sum things up. Thanks for reviewing and stay tuned for more!**

**Chapter Nine: All Ends Well?**

David couldn't be happier. He got the girl he loved back, and she now has her full memory back, good and bad things about him. She remembers that she is a wizard, she remembers that she hates wizards training classes, as well as school. Yes, everything was back to the way it was, more or less. This was the way that things should be. Yeah, David couldn't be happier that this whole mess was over. Of course, there was still some loose ends to tie up.

David calmly sat on the steps of the high school, calmly waiting for Alex to come out. As soon as she ascended the steps, she smiled at him, and he walked along side her as they were walking home. Alex looked over at him, and smiled.

"Was I a bother as a child?" Alex asked.

"No, not at all." David said smiling. "As a matter of fact, you were a perfect little angel."

"Really?" Alex asked with a skeptical look.

"Really, Alex, you were perfectly nice." David said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I was terrible." Alex said.

"Not really." David said smiling. "As a matter of fact, it made me think of when I want to have children one day."

"With me?" Alex said looking directly into his eyes.

"Well, yeah." David said, feeling his face go red.

"Of course I would love having a family with you one day." Alex said, smiling at him. David started to smile heartily.

"That is really good to know, because I don't see my future without you standing by me, through it all." David told her. Alex smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As they rounded the corner, Alex looked back at him.

"Want to come in?" Alex asked him. David remembered what happened with him and Jerry, and decided that it was a bad idea.

"I better not." David answered, calmly backing away.

"Why? It's not like you knocked out my father or something." Alex said, laughing. David looked at her like to confirm what she had just said.

"Aww, David." Alex said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, it just happened!" David said, "I am sure that he has probably forgot all about it."

David looked up, and saw Jerry running right at him.

"Or maybe he hasn't!"David exclaimed, as he took off running towards his home. Alex shrugged her shoulders, and walked into her home.

**THE END**


End file.
